We're Out of Here
by idpaintballer
Summary: Set after 'Let's Leave'. What happens when Peter and Kraglin are recaptured and go on the hunt for Rocket after he turns them over to Yondu for units? How will this affect Peter and Kraglin's relationship and more importantly why does it seem like everyone they come in contact with wants to sabotage it.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since Peter and Kraglin had left the Eclector and they were already feeling the repercussions. There wasn't much that Yondu could do about Peter leaving since he had given the man permission to do as he pleased since he paid the ship off but Kraglin on the other hand was being viewed as a deserter. The bounty on his head had grown to 75,000 units and Peter wasn't going to let that get in the way of them making the money and paying it off. They were both determined to not have Yondu get Kraglin back because they had a good feeling that it would be death for one of them, if not both.

Week 3 started with the usual notification. The bounty had increased by 10,000 units but this time Peter and Kraglin had enough between them to pay it after doing a few missions for The Broker.

"Well, this is it. Hand him the money and go." Peter said as he brought the Milano into the mini ship bay of the Eclector. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Kraglin was not on the Milano but rather at a safe location on Xandar. Peter had made arrangements that Yondu would accept the cash in return for Kraglin and essentially give him the same freedom that Peter had. That was the plan but what Peter never saw coming was that they had a tracking device on Kraglin and had not only already gotten to him but had him on the Eclector and was going to use him to extort even more money from Peter.

"Yondu, I have the 85,000 units like we agreed to." Peter said as he walked into the central meeting area only to be hit from behind on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head and could feel dried blood. He looked to his left and could only shake his head. Kraglin was sitting on the bench with his hands tied behind him. It all clicked for Peter now. The agreement, the location of the agreement, the fact that Yondu was so willing to let his second in command go for such a little amount. It all made sense now and Peter was kicking himself in the ass.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Seems our little foul mouthed birdie and his star crossed lover have returned." Yondu said as he walked into view from the shadows outside the cell they were in swinging a heavy chain.

"Whatever it is you want I won't let you have it." Peter protested as Yondu got closer.

"Oh, I could care less about you. I just need to teach my men a lesson on what happens if they run." Yondu said has he turned his attention towards Kraglin and started swinging the chain even faster. With one swing of the chain the chamber was filled with an echoing scream of immense pain. Peter had closed his eyes and now was afraid to open them since he knew what he was going to see. Sure enough when he opened his eyes he found Kraglin on his side bleeding from his face with a few new chipped teeth and a couple that were completely missing.

"Now that I'm done with them hold them for a couple more hours and clean out the Milano. They'll get the freedom they want but will have to start from nothing again." Yondu said as he walked out of the room, throwing a first aid kit behind him, to have the door slam shut.

"I'm so sorry he did that. How did he find you?" Peter asked as he untied Kraglin.

"Well, you remember your little 'buddy' Rocket?" was all Kraglin had to say and Peter was ready to skin said raccoon alive.

"We'll deal with him later. For now we have to get the bleeding to stop." Peter said has he got the first aid kit and looked for the stuff to make bleeding at least slow down.

"Shit. There is next to nothing in here." Peter about screamed in anger as he looked around in the first aid kit, eventually throwing it across the room.

"Don't worry, it's already stopping on its own. I wonder how bad we're going to have it when he does release us." Kraglin said, turning towards the small opening in the door, letting in a single beam of light.

"I don't know but I know of a certain little rodent that is worth about 250,000 units to Half World and I have a feeling I know exactly where to get him at." Peter said through gritted teeth.

"We'll get him after we get the hell out of here." Kraglin said as he stood up and spit some of the blood out of his mouth on the floor, knowing that Yondu hated it when people spread blood in his ship.

A couple hours pass and they hear the door unlock. Light floods the room as they turn from the light and realize that Yondu is standing at the door with a smirk and a mop.

"You'll go when the floor is clean." he says as he throws the mop in and turns on the single LED light unit in the middle of the ceiling, giving everything a dim light. Peter mops the floor while Kraglin sits on the bench and does his best not to let any more blood hit the floor.

"Okay, it's clean, now let us out fuckwad." Peter yells through the slit in the door.

A few seconds later the door opens and in rushes Yondu, grabbing Peter by the neck; pinning him to the wall.

"Listen here, if you want to make it off the ship alive and in one piece you'll do two things. You'll shut up and you'll run. Do I make myself clear?" Yondu says, dangerously close to Peter's face.

"Yes." is all Peter can choke out before he's thrown to the ground.

"You have 3 minutes to be back on the Milano or you'll be considered to be recaptured." He says, moving out of the way.

Peter and Kraglin get to their feet and take off in a dead run in the same direction, wanting to get to the Milano as fast as they can and they make it with a minute to spare.

"We'll get out of here and head to Knowhere to refuel then we'll hunt for Rocket. There is a tavern that he frequents and I know he's pissed off a couple people down there so I'm more than sure that someone will give him up." Peter says as he takes his seat. Kraglin takes his seat next to him and Peter doesn't even bother waiting for Kraglin to get his harness on, he guns it out of the mini ship bay with the door coming closed behind them.

Half an hour passes and Peter checks the radar around his ship and sees that there are no ships following him and breathes a sigh of relief before he stands up and sees that Kraglin is bleeding again.

"Here, I know we have stuff in the med bay for that." Peter says as he walks past Kraglin. He walks into the main room of the ship and opens the orange cabinet door for the first aid supplies and groans. He wasn't joking about having to start over from scratch.

"Never mind, they cleared everything out of there and I'm guessing they cleared all the other supplies too." Peter says as he takes a seat on the bench, resting his head in his hands. All this was making him feel helpless and hopeless at the same time. Helpless because he couldn't even help the one he loves and hopeless because he didn't know if they had also emptied their account with Xandar or not.

Peter decides to check their account and he realizes that it hasn't been touched but there have been several attempted withdraws from it but they were blocked because they didn't have the proper authorization code.

"Okay, change in plans, we are going to Xandar to get you medical attention, then we're going after Rocket." Peter says with a smile. Just as Peter get ready to stand up he feels Kraglin sit down next to him on the bench.

"Don't worry about it. I can't go back there anyways, too many warrants; and it's already starting to stop on its own. I don't blame you for this, if anyone I blame myself." Kraglin says, lowering his head. From his tone Peter could tell that he was close to crying. Something Kraglin was never known for.

Peter reaches out an arm and pulls Kraglin into his side just to have him rest his head on his shoulder and start crying.

"It's going to be okay. For now we need to focus on getting your face fixed before things get bad." Peter says, making Kraglin laugh.

"We're 3 days from Knowhere. We can take our time and you can recover and if you still need medical attention when we get there we'll get it." Peter says, rubbing Kraglin's side. Kraglin only nods his head before looking deep into Peter's eyes.

"Even though I know this would have never happened if I just stayed behind when you left I know I couldn't have dealt with myself being away from you. I don't regret leaving at all. I would have regretted it if I let you leave without me that day." Kraglin says before pulling Peter in for a kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds but it left both of them breathless and left Peter wanting more.

"Are you sure that didn't hurt you?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"No, it didn't hurt me at all. Like I said, things are already starting to heal." Kraglin says as he pulls Peter in for another hug. "I think we should call it a day for now and go to bed." he says. Peter just nods his head in agreement.

As Peter walked into his room he heard his door open again. He turned around and found Kraglin standing in his room, just looking at him.

"Do you care if I join you?" he said as he walked closer to Peter.

"No I wouldn't. I would actually like that." Peter said as he took his shirt off.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm used to sleeping in my underwear." Kraglin said as he took his shirt off.

Peter stood there, just staring off into the distance over what he was just told.

"That's fine, figured eventually we'd see each other that way anyways sooner or later." he said, cracking a smile.

Peter watched as Kraglin stripped and without realizing it he had started to gain the others attention.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kraglin asked as he slid off his pants, revealing a scar running the length of his right leg.

Peter winced when he saw this and remembered when it happened. His mind went back to the battle where Kraglin jumped in the air to avoid being shot to only have one on Yondu's arrows fly into his leg then run its course all the way to the foot before coming out with blood following it. Peter gave an involuntary shudder at this memory and sat on the bed, looking down at the floor.

"You know, I remember that day too, I also remember most of the times when you got your scars too. It's going to be interesting but I'm looking forward to it." Kraglin said, taking a seat next to Peter.

"Yeah, it will be interesting. I'm too tired to undress." Peter says as he lays down.

"Oh I don't think so. Your legs will cramp if you don't take the pants off at least." Kraglin says, undoing Peter's belt. All Peter can do is raise himself up as Kraglin slips them over his waist, accidentally grabbing Peter's boxers in the process.

"Not bad." Kraglin says as he pulls the boxers up only to be met by a really sleepy look from Peter.

"Now that we have freedom let's just focus on recovering." Peter says before scooting over in the cot to make room for Kraglin.

Kraglin gets in next to him and pulls the single blanket over the two of them as he hears Peter start to softly snore behind him. He lets out a sigh before looking around. He never expected today to end this way and he is glad it did. Sure, getting recaptured and being tortured was not something he wanted to go through again and he knew that if Yondu had seen him like this he would certainly say he had 'gone soft' but Kraglin couldn't care less. He could tell he was accepted no matter what happened and that was enough for him

"Just turn the lights off already and lay back down." Peter says from behind Kraglin, breaking him out of his musing about how the day went.

"Sure." is all Kraglin says before giving the simple command for the lights to turn off. In the darkness of the room he feels something unexpected. He feels Peter drape an arm over him and pull him closer.

"You have no idea how much I love you." were Peter's last words before all Kraglin could hear was a soft snoring behind him.

"Yeah, well it's mutual." Kraglin says before adjusting the pillow and closing his eyes to be met by dreamless sleep for the first time in his life.

A/N: I'm going to probably make this one a couple chapters and develop things out before they get really interesting. For more back story I highly encourage you to read 'Let's Leave' by ClassicalTorture (Story ID: 10692779) as I was given permission from them years ago to do a sequel and I guess you can say I finally got around to finishing it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews help development.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wakes to something moving besides him. The day before flashes back through his mind and he remembers that Kraglin must still be in some pain. It hits him then, the first aid supplies were stripped but he never looked where he had hidden supplies in the engine bay.

He tries to stand up to only be brought back down by someone.

"Just go back to sleep. It's only 5 in the cycle, we have another 3 hours before the ship powers on." Kraglin says with sleep and irritation evident in his voice.

"I think I know where we may have some pain killers for your mouth." Peter says, moving Kraglin's arm out of the way. He wasn't pushed back down or told to go back to sleep. Instead his response came in the form of 2 words.

"Lights on." Kraglin said with irritation even more evident in his voice and the lights pop to life, slowly increasing their brightness to give their eyes time to adjust.

"Okay, where would that happen to be? I know you don't mean in the normal areas since those were stripped and I know the med bay is empty. I already looked there. So, where is this wonderful hiding place of yours?" Kraglin says with a little bit more venom than necessary.

"Smartass, I was talking about the smuggling hatch in the left engine. I stored some medical stuff in there in case something like this happened." Peter says with a smile.

The two of them walk out into the hallway and into the engine bay.

"I'll be back." Peter says as he opens the hatch for the left engine. Kraglin just leans against the wall in expectation of their supplies being gone but sure enough that isn't the case.

"Here, grab this." Peter says as he pushes a medium sized box out of the hatch before coming up himself.

"Damn, I thought when you said some supplies you meant just some pill bottles and that was it. Not a whole box of stuff." Kraglin says as he opens the lid.

"Nice stash." Kraglin says as he starts taking pill bottles, food pouches, and other assorted things out before he gets to one red bottle.

"Are those what I think they are?" he asks as he looks over the label. He can see that they are from the Knowhere central pharmacy like everything else is but the odd thing is that they are actually prescribed to Peter. It's Hydromorphone.

"Yes, those are what you think they are. Don't tell anyone that I have them but remember when I broke my leg falling out of the Milano on that mission? That's when I got them. Take 2 and go back to bed. They'll knock you out pretty quickly but will lessen the pain for at least 12 hours." Peter says, giving Kraglin a water bottle out of the case.

Kraglin swallows the two pills before digging deeper in the box and pulls out a bag with smaller packages in it.

"Wow, really? Emergency condoms?" Kraglin says with a laugh.

"Those can be used for more than just sex. They can also be used to cover the end of your blaster so you don't get dirt in it." Peter says with a smile. "But yeah, you never know when they'll be needed. Now, off to bed with you." Peter finishes, pushing Kraglin into the central hall of the ship closing the door behind the two of them.

Kraglin goes into the quarters and lays down on the bed. Peter joins him after a few minutes.

"Okay, I've set an alarm for 3 hours and locked everything down." Peter says as he lays down next to Kraglin. Kraglin rolls over and pulls Peter closer before kissing him on the nose and closing his eyes.

Peter closes his eyes and is met by sleep as well.

"Ugh, what the hell is that alarm?" Peter says as he wakes up.

"Didn't you set an alarm to wake us up in 3 hours?" Kraglin says as he opens his eyes and looks at Peter only to see fear in Peter's eyes.

"That's the airlock alarm." Peter says as he jumps up and puts a pair of pants on before running towards the door. The door opens and he's met by the humming of a plasma rifle powering up. He takes 2 steps back and has to shake his head.

"You really are some dumb fucking humie. You kept me in the bio database after that mission. I'm here to collect more units, tell Kraglin to come in peace." Rocket sneers on the other side of the door in the hallway.

Kraglin can't believe this is happening again but is even more shocked by what Peter does next.

Peter grabs the closest thing do him which happens to be a length of garden hose with the brass coupling on it that he kept out of the supply box.

"Like that's going to stop me." Rocket says before bringing his rifle down and aims it directly at Kraglin.

"I think not." Peter says before bringing the piece of hose down on Rocket's head.

"You fucking asshole, that hurt." Rocket says before shooting at Peter. Peter dodges the shot and Kraglin fires off a perfectly placed shot from the bed, knocking Rocket out.

"I'll delete him from the bio database so he can't open anywhere else on the ship. You jettison his ship from ours and strip him down to nothing. Take all his weapons. I guess we won't have to search for him after all." Peter says as he picks Rocket up by the tail, earning a low growl.

"Oh shut up or I'll kick you in the head." Peter says, absolutely pissed that Rocket would betray his trust like this again.

"You wouldn't dare." Rocket says from his upside down position.

Peter swings Rocket behind him and at the same time raises his foot up, nailing Rocket in the side of the head with the heel of his boot.

"You bastard, that hurt." Rocket says as he reaches for another weapon only to have it snatched out of his hand and thrown to the ground.

"Now, I remember Yondu using this once. Let's see how it works on you." Kraglin says as he brings a needle down into the back of Rocket's neck.

"What are you doing?" Rocket screams in a panic before his body goes limp.

"That should make it easier to deal with him. Just be sure to hook up a vital signs monitor to him. The bounty is only half if we bring him in dead and as much as I would like to do that we could use the units." Peter says before going up the ladder to the cockpit to delete any trace of Rocket from the ship's access system.

"Now then, let's see what all you're carrying." Kraglin says as he opens the pack on Rocket's back. He takes out a series of knives, more blasters, pellets, and a book. He looks in the book and it's a listing of bounties, complete with pictures, prices, and whether or not they're wanted dead or alive. Kraglin thumbs through it and finds the one from the Ravagers with a slash across it. It was for him to be taken alive. A few more pages he sees the one that Rocket had from Half World, listing him at 250,000 units alive and 125,000 units dead. That was the first time that Kraglin had seen something like that. He noticed something about the book. Where ever he or Peter had a bounty on them it was book marked like Rocket was targeting them.

"Pete, you better get down there. He's been following us." Kraglin hollers up into the cockpit after stripping Rocket of his jumpsuit and tying him to the ceiling at his arms and legs, letting him hang in the air.

"Look at this." Kraglin says as he hands the book to Peter. Peter opens to the first book mark and it is the one they just cleared with the Ravagers for Kraglin. The next 14 were from the Nova Corps for Kraglin from his life in the Ravagers and the final 4 were all association or wanted for questioning from the Nova Corps for Peter.

"Little shithead was going to use us as his personnel bank account." Peter growled out, so low that it gave Kraglin goose bumps and turned him on at the same time.

"Pete, that growl. It was downright animalistic." Kraglin says looking at Peter in the eyes.

"Sorry, it's really pissing me off that I used to work with him. We used to be friends and now we're reduced to this. Sorry if it scared you." Peter says ending with a sigh.

"No, it didn't scare me, it actually turned me on a little." Kraglin chuckled, making Peter laugh at the same time; waking Rocket.

"Hey! What Gives!?" Rocket screams as he tries to get out of the ropes.

"You're going back to where you came from." is all Peter has to say and Rocket looked like someone was going to gut him alive.

"You wouldn't." Rocket growled out, expecting Peter to say it was a joke.

"Oh, after finding your little book it would be our pleasure at this point." Kraglin says, getting up close to Rocket's face. Rocket just spits in his face in return.

"Hey, do we still have that one room set up as a cell?" Peter asks Kraglin, knowing that they can't have Rocket hang in the main room for the whole trip to Half World.

"Yeah we do. Want to transfer him to there?" Kraglin says, getting a knife to cut Rocket down.

"Yeah but be sure to also give him the pellets that he came with so he has something to eat while he's in there. I only maintained enough supplies for us and we'll have to restock at Half World." Peter says, adding emphasis on the end, making Rocket flinch. This was actually happening.

Peter took a length of duct tape and put it around Rocket's muzzle so he couldn't bite while they carried him to his room. Kraglin took what pellets he found in Rocket's pack and put them in a bag before putting everything else in a box and putting it in a storage cubical on the side of the main room.

"You'll be in here till we reach our destination. I know you know what this room is capable of so don't make me use the nitrous oxide to knock you out. Be quiet and we'll be hospitable. Get violent and you'll be bound. Understand?" Peter says to Rocket.

Rocket looks up at Peter and nods his head with a tear in his eye.

Peter takes the duct tape off of Rocket only to hear a soft whimper. He's never heard Rocket make that noise before and is starting to second guess his decision.

"Why me? Why Half World? You know the Nova Corps is looking for me, why not turn me over to them. I'd rather be in the Kyln than go back to the hell I was in." Rocket says, looking down at the floor.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why were you going to use us as your source of income for as long as there were bounties and warrants for us? Why did you go as far as book marking every single fucking listing that mentioned me or Kraglin? Answer me that." Peter asked, ending it by yelling the last 3 words at the raccoon.

Rocket involuntarily moved back out of shock at the volume and anger in Peter's voice. He could tell that he had gone too far this time and just wanted it to end.

"I honestly can't. Just kill me and get it over with, I'll make up the difference before you do it so you won't be out anything." Rocket said, looking at the floor.

Kraglin looked on at the exchange. He couldn't believe how hurt Peter was by all this.

"Dude, we used to drink together, chase bounties together, hell, we used to have contests to see who could piss Gamora off the most together. What happened?" Peter asked, this time in a softer tone, making Kraglin feel a little more at ease to see Peter not be so angry.

"Greed." was all Rocket said before walking into the room.

"Close the door. You have every right to do this to me." Rocket says, not even looking back.

Kraglin stands there, completely shocked by the exchange and can actually feel sorry for Rocket in a way but at the same time felt sorry for Peter for being betrayed by someone he considered a friend.

"Are we really going to do this to him? I know his story and turning him over to the Nova Corps would only put us out by 10,000 units and be more humane for him at the same time." Kraglin said, reasoning it out as he went.

"I don't know. Let me calm down and I'll see if my decision still stands but for now he stays in there." Peter says as he locks the door. From the other side they could hear Rocket sniff really hard. Peter and Kraglin came to the same conclusion at that time, Rocket broke down.

"Come on, let's get something to eat and we can discuss this away from him. We're still 4 days from Half World and I don't think we have the fuel to make it there but we have enough to make it to Xandar." Peter says. Kraglin simply nods before walking off with Peter.

Rocket had his ear against the door and heard what Peter said. He let out an involuntary sigh and slid down the surface of the door, tugging at his face fur at the same time.

"Why did I have to be such a dumbass and attack them on their turf this time?" Rocket asks himself as he walks over to the metal cot and lays down. "Might as well try and sleep the headache off from the asshole kicking me." he says before closing his eyes.

"So, what are you thinking?" Kraglin asks from the table as Peter puts some bacon on to cook.

"I know we can't take him to Xandar because they would arrest both of us on sight and I know your warrants all include time in the Kyln while mine simply include fines. If we turn him over to Half World we'll have to stop at Knowhere to get fuel before we could continue on to Half World." Peter says, thinking it through.

Kraglin can see the gears working in Peter's head before he comes up with a plan.

"Like you said, your warrants are mostly questioning and fines while mine are all incarceration warrants. What if you turned me and Rocket over at the same time and collected both our bounties then used your knowledge of the security systems at the Kyln to bust me out once you get word that I've been transferred there?" Kraglin said.

"Too risky. They know we're associated and would put you so deep in that asteroid that you wouldn't be able to see the light of another star again, plus one of your warrants includes the possibility of execution. I'm actually surprised that they didn't pick you up last time when I dropped you off before making that deal with Yondu." Peter says, flipping the bacon.

"True. Maybe if we paid Yondu to let me on his ship once and added it to Rocket making up the difference that would work. They'll keep and question you for a week or so, take Rocket, pay you, and we can just move on from there." Kraglin says, looking at Peter with pleading eyes; just wanting all this to end.

"I'll weigh the options over breakfast and come to a conclusion then we can go to where ever we're going." Peter says, making Kraglin smile at the same time.

Breakfast came to an end and Peter was writing things down on a pad before he looked up at Kraglin.

"Okay. I'm going to com Yondu and offer 15,000 units to keep you for three days. After that I'm going to tell Rocket his choices are pay us 25,000 units and go to Xandar or pay us nothing and go to Half World, knowing Rocket he'll agree because I know he'll simply break out again using the air ducts like he always does." Peter says.

Kraglin looks at him and nods. "That's well thought out but what about you and your warrants?" Kraglin says with a look of worry.

"I'll just man up and pay the fines. I checked the account and we have more than enough and it'll leave enough to refuel while I'm on Xandar." Peter says, finishing his plan.

"Okay then, so we're going to go tell Rocket now?" Kraglin says with a smile.

"Yeah, we better fill him in with our plan." Peter says, standing up and walking towards the hallway. Kraglin follows him closely as he walks up to the door and knocks.

"What do you want now?" Rocket says from the other side, venom dripping from every word.

"We have an ultimatum and I'm opening the door. Rush us and it's all off, understood?" Peter says before readying his hand over the scanner.

"Yes." was Rocket's depressed reply.

The door opens and Rocket stands up from the cot.

"Okay, hands in front of you and follow me." Kraglin says as he puts a pair of hand cuffs on Rocket.

"Let me guess, you guys gassed me, it's been 4 days and we're docked at Half World?" Rocket says, never lifting his gaze off the floor.

"No and if you agree to our plan you won't be going back." Peter says. This makes Rocket snap his head up in shock.

"Could. You. Repeat. That?" Rocket says, almost like he didn't hear him right.

"You'll pay us 25,000 units to cover the difference from turning you over to Half World and for Yondu to keep Kraglin so he doesn't get arrested when I turn you over to the Nova Corps. Sound like a plan?" Peter says.

That's all it takes and Rocket falls to the ground sobbing.

"I thought for sure you would send me back to Half World. I'll do anything to not go back." Rocket says, crying at the same time.

"Now I want you to understand that we don't have any control over what the Nova Corps does with you after we turn you over but at the same time I know that Xandar doesn't honor bounties or warrants from Half World." Kraglin says as Peter nods his head in agreement.

"Okay, let's transfer the units and get this over with." Rocket says with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"First we make sure that Kraglin has a safe place to lay low, then we transfer things around and set the plan into action. Until then, you are to remain in confinement." Peter says.

Rocket nods his head in agreement before following Peter and Kraglin back to the room.

"In you go and get some sleep. You look like shit." Peter says in a caring tone.

"I'll try. This cot is really uncomfortable." was Rocket's reply.

Kraglin walks up with a rolled up mattress and single pillow. Peter looks at him and nods his head.

"Is this a joke?" Rocket says from the room as he watches Kraglin unroll the mattress onto the cot and put the pillow on it.

"No, like I said before. Be calm and quiet and we'll be hospitable." Peter says before shutting the door and locking it.

Kraglin stays behind a little and listens to Rocket sob a little more before it sounds like he finally falls asleep. He walks into the main room to find Peter on the holophone with Yondu.

"Ah, Peter. What do you want now?" The Ravager says on the other side, looking between Peter and Kraglin.

"I want to make a deal with you to secure Kraglin's safety for 3 days. I'll transfer the units over on day one when I drop him off with a hold and I'll release the hold when I get him back." Peter says.

"How much are we talking?" Yondu says on the other end.

"15,000 units." Was Peter's reply.

"Well shit. At that amount you got a deal but you have to release the hold BEFORE we release him. I know he's worth something to the Nova Corps and know that we'll get our money back that way if we have to." Yondu says with a grin.

Peter looks at Kraglin who simply nods.

"Deal. See you in 1 day." Peter says before the screen goes blank.

"So, you comfortable with this?" Peter asks Kraglin.

"What choice do I have?" he replies before sitting down.

"What about your fines?" Kraglin asks.

"Already paid and I got confirmation already." Peter says as he leans back. "I'll let Rocket sleep for a little then we'll transfer things over."

5 hours have passed and Kraglin goes to Rocket's room and knocks on the door.

"Yeah." was Rocket's drowsy reply.

"It's time to uphold your end of the deal." Kraglin says from the other side as he opens the door. Peter had added him to the access system earlier so he could have the same movements as Peter on the ship.

"Sure, let's get this over with." Rocket says as he get up off the cot, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, considering the situation." Rocket says as he walks into the main room and finds 2 holopads on the table.

"You'll log into your account and make the transfer and I'll monitor ours to make sure it is deposited. At that point we'll take Kraglin to the Eclector then take you on to Xandar. Understood?" Peter says as he sits down.

"Yeah." was Rocket's reply as he logs into his account.

"Okay, transfer done. Give it a couple seconds." Rocket says.

"Okay." Peter says as he presses refresh on his holopad and sees the transfer has deposited.

"Okay. I turned off the nitrous oxide to the room so you won't be gassed for any reason. Go get some sleep and I'll wake you when we reach the Eclector. I already bought some food from Yondu and we're going to have a meal there before we go to Xandar. Understood?" Kraglin says as he pulls Rocket's chair out.

"Fully understood." Rocket says as Kraglin walks him back to his room.

They get to the room and Rocket walks in before Kraglin closes the door.

"Now, to just get to the Eclector and not have him use it as an opportunity to escape and really fuck us over." Kraglin says as he walks away.

Inside the room Rocket has his ear to the door.

"Shit, they're already expecting me to do something and I know Peter would keep the units and send me to Half World. I better follow through on my end and just escape the Nova Corps when I get a chance." Rocket says as he sits down on the cot and looks around.

"Is he back in his room?" Peter asks from the captains chair as he hears Kraglin walk up the ladder.

"Yeah. I think he's sleeping too. Why you take a rest and I'll keep an eye on things. I'll let Rocket out for some leg time in a couple hours." Kraglin says.

"Sounds like an idea. I'll just nap here." Peter says as he puts his chair in recline mode and closes his eyes, being met quickly by sleep.

Peter wakes a couple hours later to the sound of Rocket talking back to Kraglin.

"Say that again and you will regret it." Kraglin threatens Rocket in the main room.

"Say what? That with the way things look up front you have nothing?" Rocket replies with a mocking tone.

Peter can't help but laugh at that and before long he gets his answer to how far Rocket pushed Kraglin.

" Rodent I will fucking rape you!" Kraglin bellows.

Peter simply laughs before turning on the main com for the ship.

"Kraglin, don't damage the cargo." Peter says over the intercom to hear Rocket scream in protest.

"I'm not fucking cargo. I'm going back to my room." Rocket screams, making Peter laugh.

Kraglin joins Peter on the bridge after getting Rocket to his quarters.

"Has he always been this mouthy?" Kraglin asks as he takes his seat.

"He's actually behaving himself because he knows we saved his ass." Peter says as the Eclector comes into view in the distance.

Peter looks over at Kraglin who is sweating and looking nervous. It's almost like he's watching some sort of impending doom as their destination gets larger in their view. In the silence of the cockpit there is an audible sigh followed by a gulp to Peter's right.

"Something doesn't feel right, this is too easy." Kraglin says.

Peter only turns his head before taking the Milano off of autopilot and starting their approach.


End file.
